Of Reancarnations and SodaPop
by Po-chan
Summary: ^-^ Aiyaaa, I'm postin stories now, woot! Ok, well this is an Inuyasha/ ranma 1/2 crossover, usual pairings, same old, same old, the two groups find themselves mixed together in non-favorable sercumstances, ^-^ promises to be fun ne?oh, and PG for Inu's m


Disclaimer: *sigh* I know, I know, it must be done...I.*gulp* don't.....*tremble* own...THEM!!!!!!! *sob, heave* no, I don't own HOUSHI- SAMA, or SANGO-CHAN, or SHIPPO-DARLIN, or INU-TACHI, or KAGOME-CHAN, OR FLUFFY-SAMA, or RIN, or RYOUGA, or KOUGA, or UCCHAN, or AKARI-SAMA, or RANMA-HONEY, or MOUSE, or SHAMPOO, or ANY OF THE TENDOS, or TSUBASA, KONATSU, HERB, LIME, MINT, MYOUGA, HAPPOSAI, SOTA, HOUSHI-SAMA, COLOGNE, HOUSHI-SAMA, KAEDE-BABA,*breathe* HOUSHI-SAMA, ASUZA, MIKADO, NARAKU, KIKYOU, KUNO, KODACHI, KANNA, KAGURA, NADOKO, GENMA, KOHAKU, RENKOTSU, PANTYHOSE-TARO, PICOLETE CHARDIN THE THIRD, BANKOTSU, JAKOTSU, THE TEA PATH PEOPLE, THE JUSENKYO SPRINGS GUIDE AND HIS DAUGHTER, THE CENTIPEDE LADY, RANMA'S TWO RANDOM FRIENDS, THE JELLYFISH KING, BUYO, KIRARA, GOSUNKUGI, *breathe* MARIKO KONJOU, THE VILLAGE PEOPLE WHO ALL LOOK THE SAME, THOSE PRISED INDIVIDUALS WITH DOTS FOR EYES, THE PRINCIPAL, HINAKO NINOMIYA, THE SHIKON NO TAMA, THE TETSAIGA, THE PANDA DRAWING, THE MAGICAL GROWTH MUSHROOMS,*breathe* THE TENSIAGA, HIRAIKOTSU, THE GHOST CAT, THE GAMBLING KING, THE KAZA ANA, THE SAIMASHO, PINK, RINK, HITEN, MANTEN, DR. TOFU, DAISUKE, SOUTEN, URASUE, THE GHOST OF THE HEADMISTRESS WHO NEVER HAD HER UNDIES STOLEN, *breathe* THE KUNOICHIS, KAGOMES THREE RANDOM FRIENDS, NAZUNA, NABIKIS NON-BOYFREIND, THE POSSESED UMBRELLA, MRS. HIGURASHI, GRAMPS, ALL OF AKANE'S "FOOD", SAFFRON, THE NOBUNAGA IMPOSTER, CHECKERS, AKARI'S PIG, THE FLESH EATING NO MASK, HACHI, ROUGE, "BETTY", *breathe* THE PEACH MAN, MUSHIN, THE PORK DUMPLING PEOPLE, THE NON-POSSESED TEN THOUSAND POUND UMBRELLA, RAMEN, GUNTA, SEN'NENYOHYO, HARUMAKI, HOUJO, TSUYO-HIME, RYO KUMON, RAKKYOSAI, THE SPIDER HEADS, JAKEN, KORMA, MASALA, THE VILLAGE ONI WOMAN (we still must kill Houshi-sama for that), *breathe* KAGOME'S OVERLY LARGE BACK-PACK, RYOGA'S OVERLY LARGE BACK-PACK, THE SPATULA, THE GO-SHINBOKU TREE, THE NUMEROUS GOLEM, KEEMA, THE WHITE LILY, OFUDA, THE RANDOM MAGICAL ARROWS, RANKO-CHAN, SHINOSUKE, SHINOSUKE (the other one), OSUWARI, SAN KOM TETSU SOU, *breathe* OKONOMIYAKI, PORK BUNS, THE SHAKUJOU, JUROUMARU, THE SHAMPOO, THE MALLET, THE PINK SHIPPO BUBBLE, KITSUNEBI, P- CHAN, THE BANDANAS, THE "MAGICAL" HAORI, THE WATER "GOD", BONBURI, KATANAS, THE CRADLE OF DEATH, *breathe* THE MIRROR, SHI SHI HOKODAN, HOUSHI-SAMA, THE JEWEL OF REVERSAL, THE ABILITY TO JUMP OBSCENELY LONG DISTANCES IN A SINGLE BOUND, HOUSHI-SAMA, THE ABILITY TO RUN AT LIGHTNING SPEED ATOP A WOBBLY GATE, HUMAN INUYASHA,OR..*sigh* Françoise. No, I don't own them, any of them, but, they ARE owned, by the wonderful, brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't sue me, I have no money, in fact all I really own is Miroku- Chan (my laptop) and my name, so, heh, it wouldn't do to much good in suing me ^-^, Ok, I'm sorry to those who read that, I was in a VERY strange mood those past few minute, jeez its amazing I remembered that stuff, woot, and to all those who didn't read it shame on you. But yeah, that's the disclaimer, I don't own 'em ^-^ carry on.  
  
A.N Oh golly, now I'm not certain just how this story will progress so bear with me hear, but so far it's just a jumbled crossover. What can I say, its around exam time and I need a good distraction, so, well, here it is! I plan to go for basic pairings, ya know Inu/Kag, Miroku/Sango, Ranma/ Akane, Ryoga/ Hmmm, I'm thinking Ukyou, but I'm a big Akari fan, so could go either way, Shampoo/Mousse, ya know the usual, if ya guys want more ya can really pick anyone from the disclaimer list, I'm thinking a match for Sesshy is in order, so hey help me out here guys, k, on to my sad excuse of a first chapter.  
  
Chapter One: Of Cherry Blossoms and Illusions *sigh* "What are you sighing for wench?" a slightly perturbed Inuyasha asked a rather wistful appearing Kagome. "Nothing, just thinking about how nice this is." Inu looked at her kind of funny, Kagome smiled and snuggled a little closer to him, "I mean, how often is it we manage to relax, or see anything this beautiful, plus, Shippo wanted to ride on Hachi with Sango and Miroku-sama, so its just us up here." Kirara gave a little hurt mew from under Kagome, Kagome leaned forward, and scratched the back of her ears lovingly, "and of course you to, Kirara ^- ^." Inuyasha glanced at his surroundings, Sango was playing with Shippo while Miroku watched them on top of the blobby flying thingy, otherwise known as Hachi, some hundred feet behind, and he and Kagome were resting atop Kirara, the group was currently flying somewhere miles over Nihon in an attempt to make their way back to Musashi's domain and Kaede's lovely little hut, no one seemed in a particular hurry to get back. Kagome was right, the scenery was beautiful, they were flying over a field of Sakura trees, and the setting sun was doing wonders against the blossoms, and rolling hills. Inuyasha smiles pulling Kagome a little closer, "You're right, this is nice."  
  
Miroku chuckled to himself, how much tickling can one Kitsune take? He had been watching Sango and Shippo partake in a grievous Tickle war for the past seventeen minutes and thirty five seconds, he had been counting, and little Shippo had hardly managed to lay one hand on the taiji-ya the entire time, fifteen minutes straight, jeez., Shippo looked almost as if he would burst. Miroku watched a bit more, then turned and looked at his surroundings, gorgeous, something he would most certainly alert his companions of as soon as the one sided battle subsided. He looked around contently for a time, until his eyes passed over a dark figure flying across the horizon; he focused in a second, nani? The creature appeared to be a giant bull, hmm, maybe not a bull, but something of the sort with wings and octopi tentacles on is back. He blinked and looked for it again, but it had disappeared. Miroku shook his head, Sango quite finished entertaining Shippo for the time being took notice. "Is everything alright Houshi-sama?" Miroku jumped at hearing her voice and turned around to face her, "It's nothing Sango, I just thought," He looked back to where the creature had appeared to be,"...no. it nothing, I'm quite fine." He flashed her one of those smirky smiles that only he could pull off. Sango felt her face warming a little darn you blush, every time; she averted her eyes from the amused Houshi to the orchard below, "Wow." "Yeah, beautiful ne?" his gaze still hadn't left her. Sango could feel her face heating even more, "hmmh." Miroku slowly started to placed his arm around Sango's shoulder when "GERANAMO!!!!!!!!!!" and he was face to face with an over hyper kitsune child who just previously managed to escape death by tickling. "Whatcha guys watchin?" Sango smiled at inquisitive little child, "the sunset on this orchard come see" and with that Shippo hopped onto Sango's lap for a better view. Miroku just sighed in defeat and scooted closer to the two, his thoughts of the mysterious creature annihilated.  
  
Off in the distance, unknown to the group, a girl that looked to be about in her teens, with long purple/brown hair, and wearing what seamed to be an American school uniform(definitely not Japanese) sat upon what appeared to be a panther of sorts with butterfly wings. "Hime, are you certain you wish to follow through with this, they seem so content, and the public really doesn't require it." "Well, unless ya can think of something better Suppi-honey, we're goin through with it, plus, it's not like its REALLY gonna affect them or anything, this is just ONE fanfic, *motions to the laptop which is placed upon her lap* so, come on, have a little fun." "." "Awe, Suppi, Houshi-sama already saw pantyhose, and if we just disregard that the entire thing will have no meaning. So lets get going or its gonna start without us." "*sigh* ok, hime, but I still don't see why you found it was necessary to start this JUST when I finally got time off."  
  
And with a quick swipe of the keyboard, and a brief salute in the direction of the sunset they disappeared from sight.  
  
A.N. k, well, that basically was my authors notes, ^-^ Suppi will be apart o' this fic to, so add Clamp to the disclaimers list. I do plan to make this a crossover, but had no energy to add any Ranma this chapter, other than a second o' pantyhose, the plot WILL begin next chapter, I promise. Oh, and please review, I'd love it if you did that, ya see its my first fic, and I'd really love to see a review, any review, good, bad, doesn't matter, heck flame me if ya want to, but as long as you read it, the least you could do is press the review button ne? Ok ^-^ on to the world of plushies and sleep known as my bed, I promise Ranma, a plot, and a 2 sentence disclaimer next time. Sukida minna-san. Night 


End file.
